


Your Familiar Face

by lehulei



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehulei/pseuds/lehulei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently a drabble collection of the bits of AU plots in my head.  May expand on them if inspiration strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Familiar Face

She didn’t even know why he lived in this building. His clothes were too posh, his accent from nowhere near this side of the city. While the rest of the floor were on a first name basis, helping each other out at random moments or just smiling and nodding as they walked past, He was only known as “Ren” and had kept his door firmly closed during any floor get-togethers and stared blankly ahead as he walked down the corridors or stood in the elevator.

Rey was not fond of arrogant and supercilious people.

Still, it wasn’t in her nature to pay unkindness with unkindness and so she had attempted, in the first few months of living near Ren to say “hello” when she saw him with a bright smile. Eventually the greeting dropped off and she merely smiled at him, not expecting or getting anything back as he would glance at her and continue walking. However, she soon found herself not even attempting a smile. 

She didn’t like that he had worn her down.

Standing in an awkward silence next to him in the elevator, she shifted in her boots, watching him out of the corner of her eye as he moved his groceries from one arm to the other. It had been a long day for her at the shop and she was ready to get to her flat and chill. She hadn’t bothered with any sort of greeting when he stepped in, knowing there really was no point. He didn’t seem bothered by the tense atmosphere.

She watched as the numbers slowly moved up, giving a sigh as the elevator inched up closer to her floor. Ren’s head moved slightly in her direction, his long dark hair falling over his eye. The hair was at odds with his overall impeccable appearance. Rey wondered about that.

Ren opened his mouth as if to say something, startling Rey with the thought that she had never actually heard his voice, but whatever he was to say was cut off as the elevator abruptly stopped, knocking her off balance as the lights flashed overhead. She would’ve fallen, but Ren had reached a hand out and caught her elbow, pulling her close to his body. 

They stood like that for a long moment, caught up in each others’ stares as she registered his long-fingered firm grip around her arm, his towering frame overshadowing hers, the ridiculously long lashes around his dark eyes and the constellation of beauty marks upon his face. Her breath caught and she realized that in that instant her viewpoint of him had taken an abrupt turn.


End file.
